


Marry The Night

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	Marry The Night

“我回来了～”

打破宁静的是一句好听的男声。

 

不算小的两居室内，看不出主人已经许久未归，羽风薰的尾音带着点软绵绵的疲惫，他一边放下行李，一边环视着自己空荡荡的屋子。

回应他的却是一个从背后而来的拥抱。

朔间零的体温总是偏冷的，这个拥抱也不能称之为温暖的臂弯。但所有的事情在习惯之后，依赖感也会变的挥之不去，将一切紧紧束缚，就好像他和朔间零现在的关系一样。

“薰君，我们好久没做了喏……”尾音消失在埋进脖颈的舔舐之间。两个人体格差并不算太大，羽风薰放松了自己的身体，任由对方蹭进自己的颈间，一边温柔的舔过皮肤，一边技巧性的摩擦他喉结上的软肉。

只是这样，羽风薰能感觉到自己已经硬了起来。

他其实也忍了很久。

虽然还没到发情期，但已经被标记的Omega本能的会受到标记者信息素的影响。换言之，朔间零想要的时候，只要他们在一起，羽风薰就会感受到那种难以言明的情热，那是比任何催情剂都要有效的迷药。

也是羽风薰痛苦的根源。

他无法反抗，甚至身子很快就软了下来，只能依靠在朔间零的怀里发出细微的呜咽。直到对方把他抱起，又粗鲁地摔在床上。

朔间零的动作比以往都急切，他们确实很久没做了。在外景地录制了长达两周时间的Honey House真人秀，集结了UD四人的紧急合宿是上半年就定好的工作之一，这两周的时间当然是不会有私人空间的。在回程的车上羽风薰就感受到了那股熟悉的燥热，朔间零摩擦着他的指腹，把两个人的手紧紧的握在一起。

标记只是来自一场意外。

那时候羽风薰的抑制剂突然失效，作为舍友兼队长，朔间零标记他之后陪着羽风薰度过了整整三天的发情期。

那三天的时间在羽风薰的记忆里其实已经模糊不清，只记得自己哭喊着被狠狠的贯穿了无数次，直到空虚感被完全填满，再醒来已经一切都不一样了。

衣服很快就被脱掉，朔间零尖利的牙齿在他的身上留下了一片片印记，他向下的节奏把控的是如此的游刃有余，吻到胸前的时候，那两点早已颤巍巍的凸起，甚至硬得发疼。

朔间零戏谑的看着他的反应，张口含住了一边的乳粒。光是舔过还不够，明显就是为了让羽风薰更加难堪，咬住了敏感的凸起恶劣的往外拉扯，在羽风薰发出“嘶”的痛苦的喘息中用手捏了一把他的下面。

“已经……硬的不行了喏。”

“不……不行…在，在柜子里还有几个。”已经交合过无数次的身体，羽风薰当然明白朔间零的意思，他下面已经很湿了，直接进去也不会很难受，那炙热的性器就抵在他的穴口。他一手无力的推搡着朔间零，一边翻过身想自己去拿放在床头的避孕套。

朔间零也不急，就这么看着羽风薰挣扎着拿过东西，俯下身亲昵地在他耳边低声说道，“乖……薰君自己帮我套上好不好。”

“你……！”羽风薰顿时整个脸都红了，对Alpha来说，这也许是一句调情时的请求，但对于Omega却是难以抗拒的要求了。最终羽风薰还是伸出手，在朔间零的注视下轻轻地抚上了他的性器。

那温度烫的吓人，尺寸也很可怕......因为羞耻的原因羽风薰整个人都在发抖，手上的动作套了好几次都没有成功。

正当他崩溃的抬头想向朔间零求助的时候，电话突然响了起来。铃声在此时显得格外刺耳，不过羽风薰却因此而得救了。

是经纪人打来的电话。

他侧过头想问朔间零接不接，却被对方直接拿走了手机，按掉，再关机，整个过程中都没有一丝犹豫和停顿。

下一秒他就被按在床上狠狠的插入了。

甬道早已被分泌的粘液润滑，十分轻易的就被顶开，然后被插入到隐藏在深处的敏感带。那一瞬间羽风薰整个人像被快感鞭打一般，酥麻的感觉从脚趾一直蔓延到大脑，让他的意识逐渐远离自己的身体。

如果可以的话，无数次的夜晚他祈求过意外从不曾降临在他和朔间零之间。他们只是普通同学，不会像现在这样不清不楚的在一起消磨彼此的时间。

但同时也庆幸这样的意外，是他掩饰自己最好的借口。

朔间零抽插的动作比以往都要粗暴，他其实是很温柔的情人，总会顾虑对方的感受，然后一起舒服的高潮，可是今天似乎有些意外。

 

正在此时电话铃声又一次响起，这次却不是羽风薰的。他正要开口让朔间零去接掉在地上的电话，却被猛然的一个深入插到失声叫了出来，“你....你快去接......啊！.....啊...唔，停一下，好痛。”

他能感觉到朔间零似乎有隐隐的怒气，此时的铃声更像是某种催化剂，加速了这种混杂着急切的怒意萦绕在两个人身边的空气里。

“我在你的身体里面喏，薰君。即使是这样你也要去接那个该死的电话么？”

因为情欲而有些沙哑的声音，朔间零把手插进羽风薰的头发强迫他抬起头看着自己，一字一句的说出了床笫间的情话。他扬起嘴角的笑意带着说不清的狂气，是压抑的猛兽即将释放自己的前兆。

这是从来没有过的体验，朔间零把羽风薰的腰死死的按向自己大开大合的抽送，也许是因为疼痛，也许是因为快感，羽风薰也同样绞的死紧，那穴口里的软肉吸附着朔间零的欲望，被操的直流水。

在顶到一个深处的时候，突然羽风薰猛一哆嗦，随后拼命用手想要推离自己，他的脸其实已经被泪水和口水淌的一塌糊涂，此刻的抵抗也只是装腔作势，不过那深处被顶到的地方，让他再也控制不住的压抑的呜咽，变成了高昂的尖叫。

“零....求你了，那里不....不行！....朔间桑.....零，啊！”

朔间零捅入甬道深处的性器，缓慢的摩擦让羽风薰崩溃的那一点，最终打开了隐藏在皱褶间的另一处入口。

就像是回应羽风薰失控的叫喊般，朔间零也压抑着自己近乎疯狂般的贪恋哑着声音低语，“怀上....吾辈的孩子吧，薰......”

成结的过程其实是很痛苦的，痛苦不会带来身体的快乐，但对心理却是一种极大的满足。射精的过程持续了很久，直到把精液全部灌满Omega的体内，结才会消失。

朔间零这次比以往射的都快，他低下头去吻羽风薰的嘴唇，激烈的热吻之后伏在他的肩头平复喘息。羽风薰的眼睛很漂亮，距离很近的时候，才能看见的犹如琥珀般晶莹的颜色。

原本是被经纪人的电话叨扰的更加急迫的心绪，在看到那双眼睛的瞬间，理智又重新回到了朔间零的大脑。

羽风薰还没从高潮的空白中走出来，甚至被零抽出自己的性器的时候都没有太大的反应。朔间零心里一惊，很快他意识到自己做错了。

“薰君，薰君喏，吾辈知道你现在很累，但你不可以睡。”被摇晃起的羽风薰神色慢慢恢复了清明，他茫然的看着眼前的朔间零，感觉到自己身下有一股热流正在流出。

“乖.....吾辈现在就去买药，薰君，对不起喏。”

对方眼里是掩饰不住的慌乱，羽风薰整个人颤抖起来，他明白即将发生什么，如果不做紧急措施的话.....

“现在还不是发情期，不会那么容易怀孕的....薰君，不要怕，不要怕。”

安抚在头顶的手将羽风薰包围，如果不是这样，他几乎不能察觉朔间零的身体也在微微颤抖。

“恩，我知道.....朔间桑。”

 

因为意外而产生的关系，并不是由意外而起。

只是为被埋藏起的感情找到了一个顺理成章的借口，羽风薰是这样，朔间零也同样。

羽风薰突然有一种想要承认什么，想要脱口而出的冲动。

 

“其实....其实怀孕也没有关系。”他把手轻轻的抚上朔间零拥抱他的手臂，他的动作是那样温柔，谁也不知道他想要说出的话代表了多大的勇气和付出。

羽风薰看着朔间零，嘴角弯出了一抹好看的笑意，说道。

“怀孕的话，我们就结婚吧，朔间桑。”

 

FIN


End file.
